Solomon Guard
"Now, you can do alot of things to the men of Solomon, you can shoot them, stab them, blow them up... But the moment you so much as touch one of their horses they will skin you alive faster than you can blink."- Commissar Barnabus of the 7th Solomon The Solomon Guard are the collective regiments raised from the rough and savage world of Solomon's Folley. They are particularly skilled at line combat and field elite calvery forces made up of deadly fronteer gunslingers known as Solomon's Rangers. History Colonization of Solomon Solomon's Folley was frist populated by mankind during the Great Crusade, but would not play any major role throughout the Crusade or the Horus Heresy, as the population consisted of a few sparse mining settlements and the Planetary Capitol on the eastern coast of the planets main contenent. During the Heresy a sizeable Ork force, known as WAAAGH! Krunchjaw, was defeated in orbit of Solomon's Folley, and a small population of greenskins managed to crash land on the planet. To this day Feral Ork tribes are the foremost issue the Solomonian people deal with on a daily basis. Raising of the Guard The Solomon Guard would be formed durng the Imperial reformation, in order to better combat the Feral Ork hordes that swiftly became a problem not but a few years after the Heresy. The new Solomon Guard proved to be a successful fighting force, and the Feral Orks were driven back to the western fronteers of the planets major contenent. Culture Sex Bearing on the chivaric culture of the Solomanian culture, only men are allowed to serve in the Solomon Guard. Recuitment and Replenishment The vast majority of the Solomon Guards forces are recuited from the well populated agricultural communities in the mid west of the major contenent or from the civilized reigions to the east. Surprisingly 90% of all recuites are voulenteers, such is the patriotic fervor the Solomainian government instills in its peoples. However, the elite Rangers are mostly recuited from the lawless settelments further west of the contenent, where only the most hardend crimminals and outlaws find refuge. There are a few guardsmen drawn from the various small island nations that dot the planets single ocean, but they are usually put in segregated regiments Organization The Solomon Guard follow the basic structure set down by the Departmento Minitorum, and are strict adhrents to the chain of command. The only exception are the Rangers, who, being made up of lawbreakers and bounty hunters, are commanded personally by a Commissar or junior Commissar. Special Forces Solomon's Rangers The Rangers are elite Rough Rider and close quarters combat infantry. The Rangers are recuited from the vast numbers of deadly gunslingers and outlaws that populate the harsh western settlements of Solomon's Folley. Tactics The tactics of the guard is what you expect of any guard unit to perform. Due to their nature of not being the most heavily of armed, they tend to basic skirmish tactics such as the classic hit-and-run. But, they are also skilled in upfront combat, so they tend to take cover as much as possible unlike some who's rather stand there and take bullets, or throw themselves at the enemy in the name of the emperor. Equipment The Solomon Guard are frontline and skirmish fighters, capable of a wide range of engagements. Their wargear reflects this in being farily versitle, if not slightly archaic. Solomon Pattern Las-Lock Rifle One of many type of archaic rifle desgines used by the Solomon Guard, the Solomon Patter is primarally seen in the hands of Company marksmen and experienced riflemen. Solomon Pattern Lever-Action Lasrifle This rifle has been known as the standard rank-and-file rifle. This rifle allows it user to fire quick, accurate shots in rapids succession. This rifle has been commonly seen among Calvary, Skirmishers and Basic Infantry. Combat Knife This Standard Combat maybe as big as a man's forearm, but its has been knows for its versatility and usefulness on close quarter situations. There are also reports of soldiers mounting these knives on their rifles, preparing for a bayonet charge. Hatchet This simple logging tool has become a standard favorite among the soldiers of the Solomon Guard. This tool allows for the construction of encampments as well as man-made-defenses. Can also be used as a melee in a pinch. Saber This sword is a common weapon among the officers on the field in the Solomon Guard. Many Ork, Rebel, and Heretic has fallen this ancient, yet deadly blade. Solomon Pattern Chainsword a.k.a "The Grinder" The Solomon Pattern "The Grinder" Chainsword. This weapon was built by the hands of the brutal and bloodthirsty outlaws and bandits of Solomon's Folly western frontier. This weapon was particularly made as a mean of intimidation than combat, but that doesn't mean its not effective. "The Grinder" uses primitive fossil fuel which increases the throttle speed of the chain teeth, which means a more deadly cut, along with a extremely bloody mess. Despite the user inhaling toxic fumes, "The Grinder" is not something you want to be a victim of. The addition of larger teeth than that of standard chainswords also increases sheer intimidation value. Solomon Pattern Handcannon A masterpeice of slugthrowing technology, the Solomon Pattern Handcannon is the most popular weapon on its world of orgin and is practically ubiquitous in the elite Ranger companies. This firearm is powerful enough to kill a fully armored Space Marine, yet can be fired by nearly any soilder given rudmentary training in the use of small arms. Its power, accuracy, and robust nature, have made it a prized weapon across the whole of the Imperium. Laspistol Standard pistol for your average guardsman. Useful in close quarters or in a tight pinch. Solomon Pattern Lever-Action Shotgun This Weapon was first made and incorporated into the Solomon Guard's armory as a response and solution to the number of Feral Ork tribes roaming Solomon's Folly. It has the mobility and fire power needed to take Feral Orks down in close quarters. Solomon Pattern Flamer Primitive and Archaic, the Solomon Pattern Flamer is useful for clearing out enemy tranches and emplacements. Although, due to its design, it requires two gas cylinders making quite cumbersome to the user, it also makes its user a large and obvious target. The gas cylinders also tend to explode when shot, but despite its flaws, its the perfect weapon for clearing out enemy defenses and positions. Kreig Pattern Grenade Launcher In response for a better way to deploy grenades, the Solomon Guard adopted the Krieg Pattern Grenade Launcher as the perfect Anti-infantry and Anti-light armor weapon. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments